Prussia's Guide to Being Awesome
by aphfan101
Summary: Here are twelve tips to being awesome by the one and only...*drumroll*...Prussia!
1. Chapter 1

**This is part one of "Prussia's Guide to Being Awesome".**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

1\. Wear Prussian Blue:

Prussia scanned his closet cautiously. _Vhat should zhe awesome Prussia vear today?_ Prussia picked up a purple shirt. _No, zhe unawesome France vears purple_. Prussia tossed the shirt on the floor. As he glanced at it, he noticed a red shirt next to it. _Should zhe awesome Prussia vear red?_ Prussia pondered over the question, and then shook his head. _Zhat stupid Denmark vears red_. Prussia looked at his closet again. A unique color caught his eye. Prussia took the shirt out of his closet and smiled. _Yes, of course, zhe awesome Prussia vill vear awesome Prussian blue!_

2\. Talk in 3rd Person:

It was a typical day in Germany's household. Once again, Austria and Prussia were arguing about something ridiculous. This time it was who can play piano better. It was obviously Austria, but Prussia couldn't let him know that.

"Zhe awesome Prussia is good at everything! Everything!" Prussia said with his nose in the air.

Austria sighed, "Vhy do you always have to talk like zhat?"

"Like vhat? How does zhe awesome Prussia talk?"

At this point, Austria thought he was playing dumb, "Zhat! You always talk in third person, and it's so irritating."

Prussia smirked, "I'm awesome! Zhe awesome Prussia always says his name, because it's awesome! Now zhat I know you don't like it, I'll keep doing it! Ha!"

Prussia walked out of the room, laughing. Austria was raging with anger. _He's such an asshole._

3\. Only Respond to "Your Awesomeness":

"Prussia!" Germany yelled for the fifth time, "it's your turn to take out zhe garbage!"

Prussia ignored his brother and continued to watch his movie. _Germany vasn't calling him. He vas calling someone named Prussia._

"Idiot! I know you can hear me!" Germany was furious now, "Earth to Prussia. Earth to Prussia. Don't you dare ignore me!"

Prussia paused the movie and looked up, "You know I don't respond to zhat."

Germany rolled his eyes, "It's your turn to take out the garbage, y-your a-awesomeness."

Prussia grinned sinisterly, "No! It's your house! You do zhe housework!"

And with that, Prussia marched away.

"You're zhe one who makes zhe mess! Stop being such a slob and maybe you wouldn't have to clean! Stop ignoring me, you moron!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review!**

 **Also, go check out my profile!**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Here's part 2 of "Prussia's Guide to Being Awesome".**

 **Hope you learn a lot! :D**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

4\. Sing a Song About your Awesomeness:

Bang! Bang! Bang! Crash! _What is zhat idiot doing?_ Germany put his book down and headed towards the noise. Bang! Crash! Germany held onto the railing of the steps for dear life as the house shook. The noise grew louder as Germany got to the top of the steps. Prussia was definately playing music. It almost sounded like a concert. Germany swung open the door.

"Draw a circle, it's the earth. Draw a circle, it's the earth. Everybody follow with me, it's the awesome me!" Prussia was on his knees, playing an air guitar, head banging and singing on the top of his lungs.

Prussia was too engrossed in his concert, that he didn't even know Germany walked in. Germany sighed. _I need to get him some help._

5\. Love Yourself:

Prussia was sitting under a tree in the backyard enjoying the fresh air. Next to him was a small garden of red roses. Prussia pulled one out of the ground and started plucking it.

"Germany loves me," Prussia pulled off a petal, "zhat jerk, Austria, loves me. Hungary loves me."

Prussia continued naming everyone he knew until it came down to the last petal, "And most importantly, I love me!"

6\. Remember How to Spell "Awesome":

Prussia napping on the couch as he babysat Sealand. Why him? First, Sweden and Finland asked Denmark. Denmark then asked Norway. Norway had a dentist appointment and gave him to Britain. Britain burnt his hand cooking and had to go to the hospital, so he gave him to Germany. Now Germany had to train Italy, so Prussia had to watch him. Prussia didn't really mind. Sealand was just sitting at the table doing his homework. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and the little blonde boy was standing next to him.

"Can you help me?" Sealand asked, "How do you spell "awesome"?"

Prussia shot up from the couch, "Awesome, P-R-U-S-S-I-A."

Sealand jotted it down in his notebook and smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review!**

 **Prussia: Have a good day, and be awesome!**

 **Me: Thank you, Prussia!**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3 of "Prussia's Guide to being Awesome".**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

7\. Drink Beer:

Prussia came home late in the afternoon, "The awesome me is here!" Germany rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"We don't care," Germany said opening a bottle of beer, "where were you all day, anyways?"

"Thought you don't care," Prussia said mockingly, "but if you really want to know, I was at France's house."

Germany grabbed another bottle.

"Here,"Germany gave it to Prussia, "this is the longest you've been in my house without a drink."

Prussia accepted the drink and took a sip, "You know, drinking beer is part of the reason why I'm so awesome!"

"You told me." Germany answered.

"No, seriously, I'm made up of beer! My blood is beer!"

Germany shook his head and walked out of the room, laughing.

8\. Make an Entrance...

Prussia stood behind the door of the conference room. Today was a world meeting, and even though Prussia wasn't invited, he came anyways. Prussia knew he wouldn't stay for long. Germany would kick him out within seconds, but Prussia felt that as an honorary member, he needed to at least make an appearance.

Prussia swung open the tall doors as music played from his phone. He walked in like a king. His nose was in the air and stood up straight. Everyone turned around confused.

9\. ...and a Dramatic Exit:(continuation of #8)

Germany was furious. _I'm going to kill zhat damn idiot_. Germany stood up and walked over to Prussia.

"I hope you're here to bow down to zhe awesome me." Prussia knew this was going to be bad. This was the fifth time he'd done this.

"I am going to count to three to give you enough time to leave," Germany had had enough of this, "and if you don't, you'll leave by force!"

"Don't treat me like a ch-"

"One!" Germany cut off Prussia in mid-sentence.

Prussia played the music and walked out with his nose in the air. Before he closed the doors, Prussia turned around and made a nasty face. _I don't need zhose losers, I'm awesome!_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review.**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the last one *cries*.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

10\. Be Weird:

Prussia glared at the remote on th coffee table intensely. He put his hand over the remote, without touching it, and swiped his hand forcefully. When nothing happened, Prussia tried again, with more concentration. Austria walked passed and stared at him strangely. _Vell, vhatever he's doing, it's keeping him occupied_. But Austria was still curious what he was up to.

"Vhat are you doing?"

Prussia continued to stare at the remote as if he didn't hear anything.

Austria tried again, "Hello," he moved his hand across Prussia's face, "Earth to Prussia!"

Prussia jumped up, surprised.

"Vhat are you doing?" Austria asked again.

"I'm trying to move this with my mind," Prussia said as if that was normal, "but you made me lose concentration!"

"Whatever, you're so weird."

Austria left, so Prussia could continue being strange.

"Vell, it's funny you say that," Prussia shouted so Austria could hear him, "Weird just so happens to be a side affect of awesome!"

11\. Wear a Shirt that Expresses your Awesomeness:

It was a regular afternoon, and Germany just came back from a meeting. The house was very quiet, and that could only mean one thing. Prussia was still sleeping.

Germany never understood how someone can sleep for so long. Although, he didn't mind the silence, but the peace and quiet came to an end when Germany heard familiar footsteps. It was Prussia. When he got downstairs, he looked at Germany and headed towards the kitchen. Prussia's a grouchy riser, therefore, he looked very serious and didn't say anything.

"Hey, you woke up, it's nice to know you're not dead." Germany joked.

Prussia was getting breakfast. When he turned around, Germany noticed what his t-shirt said:

 _I may not be a nation, but I'm awesome and that's basically the same thing._

"So, did you get that customly made?" Germany tried to make some small-talk.

Prussia looked down and nodded, "I like it. It reminds everyone that I'm awesome!"

Prussia went back upstairs to his room. Germany knew he wasn't going to see him till tomorrow.

Germany thought out loud, "I'm going to burn that shirt."

12\. Talk to Yourself in the Mirror:

Prussia was looking at himself in the mirror for an hour now.

"You're so hot." Prussia kissed the mirror," Who's zhat awesome person over zhere? Oh wait, it's me!"

Prussia reached in to kiss himself in the mirror again-wait-what the hell was on his face?!

"Is zhat a pimple?!" Prussia said angrily, "I can't get acne-I'm awesome!"

Prussia did his "awesome dance" in front of the mirror, but immediatly stopped when he saw Austria in the mirror.

"How long have you been standing zhere?!" Prussia demanded for an answer.

"Zhe whole time. I'm suprised you're just noticing now."

"Dammit! Now you know my awesome dance! You better not tell anyone!"

Austria laughed, "Don't have to, I vas filming it zhe whole time!"

"Please don't show anyone! I'll do anything!" Prussia pleaded.

"Fine. If you ever touch my piano again, zhis gets sent to everybody."

And with that, Austria left Prussia alone.

 _How could he blackmail me like zhat?! Damn you, Austria!_

* * *

 **Prussia: Now zhat you learned from the best, you could put zhese tips into action! But remember, tips on screen are harder zhen zhey appear. I only make zhem look easy because I'm a professional! Don't give up and show zhe world zhat you the awesomest person ever! (But, of course, no matter how hard you try you'll never be more awesome zhen me!~kesese)**

 **Okay, thank you, Prussia,for wrapping this up...hope you liked it!**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


End file.
